Akemi Nanbara
Akemi Nanbara is the lead Cure of Utopia Pretty Cure. Seemingly sweet, gentle and innocent. Akemi looks like the perfect ‘pure maiden’, but she’s just really good at hiding the less pleasant side of her personality. In reality, she's surprisingly pushy and sometimes even devious. Akemi is also a huge fan of gory, disturbing and sometimes downright disgusting movies and stories. Akemi transforms into Cure Purity, the Cure of emotions. Personality Many people see Akemi as an innocent and pure girl. Loved and adored by all, as well loving and adoring everyone, but that is really stretching it. For the most part it's true, Akemi is, for the most part, a kind-hearted and helpful girl who loves spending time with people but even she has her glaring faults and insecurities. It's just that she's really good at hiding them behind a gentle smile. Akemi has a motherly-streak, despite her childish face and short stature, but she has her childish and immature moments as well. She can be surprisingly pushy and doesn't turn back whenever she set her mind on it. Is an awful cook (but don't tell her that!), despite being proud of her 'cooking-skills', and she has some questionable, macabre interests. Also her wrath is something to be feared. Appearance Short and somewhat chubby. Akemi gives off an motherly and fluffy impression due her round face, rosy cheeks and big, ruby-colored eyes. Her brown hair is seperated in two, long braids which reach her sides. Her main outfit consists of a vermillion shirt over a white, sleeveless dress reaching her tights, with a turtleneck and a red lining over the skirt. As Cure Purity, her hair turns light blonde and puffy, curling inwards around her head. It gets tied up in two buns with big, white ribbons with a red lining. Out of each buns comes a single strand of hair. She wears a short, red dress with short, puffy sleeves and a small, heart emblem pinned on a crimson ribbon to her chest. On her feet, she wears glowing, red dancing shoes and white stockings reaching just above her knees. She also wears two short, red gloves with a white, fluffy lining. Relationships Adam Renge Kitamori Satoko Touda Reon Nishino Mayoi Aiko Nanbara Akemi's single mother. Teru Fukui Cure Purity "Creating Utopia with love and kindness! The Paradise of infinite feelings, Cure Purity!" Cure Purity is Akemi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents emotions, feelings and bonds, and her symbol is the heart. Like the other Cures, Cure Purity later gains a personal weapon; the Prima Parasol, which gives her the power of wind. To transform, Akemi has to have her red Magi Crystal, touch it and say: "Magiactivate". Her theme color is red and her direction is south. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Heart-beatdown' - The basic purification attack that all Cures are able to use from the start. *'Ultima Cannon' - The second purification attack, which all the Cures also can use, either together, in pairs, trio's and solo as well. *'Utopia Road' - The group attack using the Utopia Compass. *'Ruby Vibe' - Cure Purity's main attack in her Magical Form *'Perfect Rainbow' - The last group attack. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Serene Song' - Cure Purity's first solo attack. *'Infinity Beam' - One of Cure Purity's solo attacks. *'Lovely Whirlwind' - One of her attacks with the Prima Parasol. *'Twinkle Twister' - Another one of her attacks with the Prima Parasol Magical Cure Purity Songs Akemi's voice actress, Mika Kanai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Including duets and group-songs with Kaori Mizuhashi, who voices Renge Kitamori, Miyuki Sawashiro, who voices Satoko Touda, Ryou Hirohashi, who voices Reon Nishino, Jun Fukuyama, who voices Adam and Kaori Ishihara, who voices the mysterious, currently unknown ally. Akemi, and the other Precure, also sing the first ending song, Heartbeat Fanfare. Solo Songs * Rainbow's Path * Heartbreakdown Duets & Group Songs * Heartbeat Fanfare (Along with Kaori Mizuhashi, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ryou Hirohashi and Jun Fukuyama) * Our UTOPIA (Along with Kaori Mizuhashi, Miyuki Sawashiro and Ryou Hirohashi) * Timeless Revolution (Along with Kaori Mizuhashi, Miyuki Sawashiro, Ryou Hirohashi and Kaori Ishihara) Etymology Akemi - Akemi can be read in various ways, such as "Vermillion" and "Beauty". Nanbara - The first part of her name (Nan) can roughly translate to "South", fitting with the four cardinal directions theme the Cures' surnames have. Trivia *Akemi is able to easily get along with people, but animals, on the other hand, seem to outright hate her and sometimes attack her out of nowhere. *She always arrives early at school. Always. *Akemi is the shortest lead Cure of all of the author's fanseries. She's just a few inches shorter than Nemu. Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Wind using Cures